


Thoughts of Protection.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, Protectiveness, Romance (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: Maggie and OA's thoughts as they attempt to disarm an explosive.





	Thoughts of Protection.

**Author's Note:**

> Found something that I started writing a while back, and decided to finish it. I have no idea how this is going to go, because the whole piece is kind of just mindless writing about episode 1x07. 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine, and if this sucks, then I am more than happy to take this down so no one has to suffer through reading it!

**Maggie.**

Maggie trusted OA. No matter how much they bickered, or how many times they disagreed – she trusted him. He had her back, and she had his.

If she was being honest with herself, today was the first time in a while she felt sick to her stomach. It wasn’t like she hadn’t been in situations like this before, the job was surrounded by dead bodies and bombs.

But right now, she was watching as OA tried to disarm one, that could kill them both. Her training told her to check the room as she entered, but in that moment she couldn’t even begin to remember what it said about it being a trap, or what to do in the event that the room is rigged and you have no way out.

She wanted to say something, add something, but he seemed to have a hold on the situation, speaking aloud as he pulled out various wires and moved the blasting cap. Admittedly, her head was screaming at him to stop and not touch anything, but that wasn’t going to get them out of there.

She passed him what he asked for and moved to the door.

“OA,”

“I know,” She heard him reply. Clearly, he was thinking the same thing she was.

_They may not make it out._

In that moment, with OA shielding her from a potential blast, she felt safe. She had a feeling of calm come over her, she usually wouldn’t entertain the ‘what if’ thoughts, she focused her mind on the task in hand.

At least if something was to happen, she wouldn’t be alone.

The door opened and she let out a breath of relief, for a few seconds she wanted to rest her head against the frame, but she knew there was no time.

Instead, she followed OA’s lead, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to stop him from seeing this case through.

She felt stupid for wanting to say thank you. She felt weak for letting this case get to her when she’d been in worse situations. But she was grateful for his protection, even if she didn’t ask for it, and even if it was just instinct.

Even if this wasn’t the worst case for her, it could be for him, but no matter how bad it got, she would always have his back like he had hers. They would always protect each other.

**OA.**

OA was pulling all his knowledge from all of his experience in the military and undercover operations to remain as calm as possible. Right now, he had too many emotions swirling around in his head, and he knew he needed them all to stop if he was going to get himself and Maggie out of the room alive.

Maggie became his sole focus. Right now, he wasn’t in the right frame of mind to consider his own life, but he knew he had to think of hers. He had her back, just like she had his.

As he pulled the wires out of the blocks of C4, he thought about how this case had moved forward, how worried everyone was about it. He noticed. Maggie, Dana, Jubal, Kristen, all of them were watching him.

His main goal was to get Maggie out alive, and if he couldn’t do that his secondary goal was to keep her as safe as he could, knowing that if the bomb went off, neither of them would live to tell the story.

He didn’t focus on his emotions as he moved part of the explosive to another part of the death trap they were in, asking Maggie to pass him something. He knew he wasn’t completely gone when his brain willed him to make some sarcastic comment about what good some tough fabric would do if there were any more surprises, but he went against it.

Moving to the door, it was instinct to cover Maggie, instinct to try and protect her, even though he knew she didn’t need his protection.

Half of him assumed she would fight, but she didn’t, instead she faced away from the room, ready to push open the door, ready to see if they would make it out or not.

He was hoping they would. He was almost certain they would. He trusted his ability most of the time, and he didn’t want right now to be any different.

When the door opened and the loud bang wasn’t followed a mass of heat, he knew they were safe. He knew Maggie was safe – he had accomplished his main goal of getting her out.

If he was being honest with himself this was one of the bad ones, one of the cases that really got to him, but they made it out of that room, and he could keep going.

He could keep protecting Maggie, keep disarming bombs, keep catching the bad guys. He could get through the bad days with a simple focus, a focus that almost always centred around keeping his partner safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone enjoy this, or? I really want to write more for this show, so let me know what you want to see!


End file.
